Crystal Clear
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: At two, Crystal was orphaned. At three, she met the other kid that was orphaned the same night. At four, she and the boy were adopted by Bruce Wayne. At six, they started training. At eleven, she was abandoned while Robin became the leader of the Teen Titans. At twelve, she was put in a coma. In all those years, she hasn't spoke a word. All this time, yet nothing it Crystal Clear.


It simply sucks when you are having a perfectly good day and have everything topple down in a matter of seconds. That is exactly what happened to Robin. You see, he was Batman's sidekick; however, he wasn't the only one. Her name was Crystal, and later on she was nicknamed Kat. Their parents were murdered within days of each other, and they were four years apart. They never really talked to each other, neither at the orphanage, nor at their new home as adoptive siblings. Even though Crystal was three when she was adopted, she knew exactly what was happening around her. Both were trained, but Robin wanted to go solo when he turned fifteen. He hadn't seen Crystal in a year, and he had no intentions of searching for her. Fate simply hated him one day.

The Teen Titans got home late, but it wasn't all that bad. Things were great, until the answering machine played a voicemail they had received in the past hour. To most of the titans, the message didn't really mean much. But to Robin, it brought his world to a standstill.

"This is Doctor Brown from the local clinic, we found a girl about three months ago in the state of a coma. A few hours ago, she had a spike of brain activity. Also, we found that she had no blood relatives. Yet, we found she had an adopted brother. So on behave of Crystal, we wish that Robin of the Teen Titans come to confirm the identity of this twelve-year-old girl," the answering machine droned.

"Dude, you never said you had a sister!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She isn't my sister, just a friend," Robin muttered, walking towards the door. "I have to go." With that, Robin left the rest of the Teen Titans to their own questions.

Robin arrived at the clinic within five minutes, entering the waiting room within seconds. He didn't even have to ask, the secretary just pointed to a room not far from the entrance. The wall was completely windows, so he immediately recognized the girl in the hospital bed. Something was going on though, with two doctors fanatically moving about. That was when he noticed the long trailing beep coming from the room.

Crystal opened her eyes for a split second before she felt a deep pain in her chest. As quickly as she escaped from three _months_ worth of nightmares, she started to feel herself slip into a much deeper sleep. Faintly, Crystal heard the long beep of a machine. She knew what it was from a past experience, from when her parents died. The strong-willed girl suddenly jolted, attempting to break through to the living. If she was going to die, she isn't going down without a fight.

It took a few minutes, but eventually the orphan regained her original state. Although it wasn't the best state to be in, Crystal wasn't ready to wake up just yet. She knew that the hunter was awaiting her, and she would have to run again. The preteen was tired of running; she just wanted to let it all go. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

Finally, her heart rate leveled, yet she didn't wake up. Robin sighed, knowing that there was the possibility of her eyes never opening. He remembered the abnormal purple eyes that almost glowed, ones that he would catch staring at him. Years ago, he asked why she did that. As always, she never answered. She never spoke a word, which made Robin wonder if she was mute. The boy looked up to find the doctor walking towards him.

"You must be Robin, Crystal's brother. My name is Dr. Brown; I wished to see you because of your sister's current condition. The fact is, she is trying to wake up, but something is holding her back. We thought if she knew she wasn't alone, she might just wake up," the doctor said. "It took two months to find enough information to confirm you were her brother. Although not by blood, you are her last living relative."

"Where did you find her?" Robin asked immediately after the doctor finished speaking.

"She was face-down on the sidewalk, below a five story building. Some witnesses say that she jumped, others say she was pushed. When she was brought here, she was covered in bruises and blood; it was hard to say if she would make it through the night, let alone three months."

"She shouldn't have survived that fall, it is physically impossible for a normal human being," the boy wonder said.

"I know," Dr. Brown said. It was that moment when the beeping of the machine started to speed up, other doctors calling for Dr. Brown.

It was that moment when Crystal opened her luminescent eyes for the first time in three months.


End file.
